As nutritional awareness increases, so too does the desire for consumers to prepare and eat their own food outside of their dwelling. Such home-prepared food can include hot, cold, and/or room temperature items, as well as food items that are preferably kept separate from one another, e.g., liquids and solids. Certain prior art food storage systems allow for mixing of food items in a single container, while other prior art food storage systems are not configured to maintain the temperature of items that are preferably kept hot and/or cold.